Conventionally, there is known a generic object recognition technology which extracts characteristics of an object (target) from the image data of the object and compares the extracted characteristics with the reference data (characteristics) that is prepared in advance, thereby recognizing the category of the object. Moreover, there is also developed a shop system in which the generic object recognition technology is applied to recognizing the category (e.g. food) of a commodity.